Battle of The Sexes
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Its time for East High's annual showcase and the theme theis year is BATTLE OF THE SEXES. When the gang puts on a bet to see which sex will win the showcase get crazy. Who will win the boys or the girls? TXG,SXZ,TXC,RXK.
1. The Idea

**Chapter 1**

"Hey guys." Gabriella Montez said to her group of friends as she walked into homeroom.

"Hey Brie-Ella." Her best friend Sharpay Evans said.

"Where's superstar." She asked talking about Gabriella's boyfriend, the king of East High Troy Bolton.

"At practice with your guys. He said his dad called an early one."

"Oh okay."

As the girls were talking in homeroom their guys came over and kissed each of them.

"Hey babe how was practice." Gabriella asked.

"It was okay. My dad didn't push us as much though." Troy said as he picked Gabriella up and sat her in his lap.

"Well the game season is over, so he shouldn't be." Taylor said as Chad did the same as Troy.

"Yeah that's what we thought." Zeke said.

Everyone was cut off from their conversations by Ms. Darbus coming in.

"Alright class settle down and Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, please put Ms. Montez and Ms. Mckessie back in their seats."

Everyone laughed while Troy and Chad rolled their eyes and did as they were told.

"Okay now that we're all settled I have some great news."

"You're leaving! OW!" Chad said as everyone laughed after Taylor slapped the back of his head.

"No and detention; see me during free period."

"Serves you right." Sharpay said as Chad stuck his tongue out.

"Like I was saying the annual showcase that we have every year is coming up but the school needs a theme. Whoever comes up with an idea let me know tomorrow."

The bell rings and everyone rushes out. The rest of the was kinda like any other day with classes, lunch, the girls getting hit on by other guys at least twice with the boys ready to kill, and practice for them all seeing as they are all on a sports team.

**GABRIELLA'S HOUSE**

The gang was all in Gabriella's room doing homework and such. Troy and Gabriella was on her bed, Chad and Taylor the couch, Sharpay and Zeke the bean bags and Kelsi and Ryan on the floor.

"I wonder what this theme for the showcase is going to be." Ryan asked seeing as they were all trying to come up with a theme.

"I don't know but it better be fun since we have to perform in this one." Zeke said before earning a slap on the head from Sharpay.

"I agree with Zeke, I mean we have to make this one awesome since it is our last year." Troy said.

"Yeah and the fact that we didn't even raise a lot of money for this last year." Kelsi said because each year they sell tickets and last year they didn't sell that much.

"Guys I got it!" Gabriella said shocking everyone.

"Got what?" Chad asked.

"The theme you idiot."

"Oh" Chad said making his mouth into an O shape.

"Okay well don't just sit there, what is it?" Sharpay said excited.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Alright class yesterday I asked you come up with a theme for the showcase. Did anyone have and idea?" Ms. Darbus asked as Gabriella raised her hand.

"Ms. Montez what did you come up with."

"Why not have a singing competition. Like the boys vs. the girls." Gabriella said with a smile.

"You mean like a battle of the sexes?" One of the other students asked.

"Yeah so what do you think Ms. D.?"

"I think it's a great idea. We'll have a battle of the sexes singing competition.


	2. The Bet

**CHAPTER 2**

All though the week, news about the showcase spread. Tickets started to sell quickly and everyone couldn't wait. The gang was all at lunch and already they saw posters and people talking about the showcase.

"Wow I haven't seen everyone this excited about the showcase ever." Kelsi said as people walked past their table.

"Well that's because of Brie's great idea." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella close to him.

"Well thanks you it was a good idea." Gabriella said as everyone laughed.

**AT THE BOLTON'S HOUSE**

"Okay we have to figure out what we're going to do for the showcase." Chad said to the gang.

"Chad the theme is battle of the sexes; which means us girls can't know." Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes.

"Its okay Shar it's not like their going to win anyway." Gabriella said as Taylor and Kelsi agreed.

"What's that suppose to mean." Zeke said looking at the girls.

"It means that we are going to win the sing-off. DUH." Kelsi said smiling.

"What makes you think you are?" Chad said getting mad.

"Well we have the songwriter on our side and we all are better singers." Taylor said.

"So what, we can too." Troy said with the same tone as Chad.

"Babe you just figured out that you can sing." Gabriella said as the girls laughed.

"Yeah so we're going to win by a long shot. Sharpay said.

'Wanna bet." Troy said.

"Sure" Gabriella said with a smirk.

"If we win you each pay us 50 bucks and go shopping with us for a week."

"Okay and if we win you each give us 50 bucks and have to pay for our dinner." Troy said with the same smirk.

"Deal." Gabriella said as the shook hands.

"May the best sex win." Ryan said.

"Oh we will." Sharpay said with a smirk.


	3. The Boys Opening

**CHAPTER 3**

It's been two months since the gang has made the bet and everyone has been practicing hard. The girls would go either to Kelsi or Gabriella's house since they had music rooms while the boys went to Ryan and Sharpay's house since they had one. It was the day of the showcase and the seats were packed.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Wow we almost have a full house." Taylor said as she looked out the curtains.

"Yeah I mean tickets went on sell the day I told Ms. Darbus my idea." Gabriella said.

"Okay well who's going first?" Kelsi asked.

"We are." The girls turned around to see the guys walking up to them.

"Well at least they saved the best for last." Sharpay said as the other girls laughed.

"Ha- ha very funny sis. They did that so you can see real winners." Ryan said glaring at his sister.

Before Sharpay could say something, Ms. Darbus interrupted her.

"Alright children the show is getting ready to start so girls go take your seats; boys get ready."

"Well break a leg guys. You'll need it." Gabriella said as they laughed and left to go sit by their parents.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen welcome to East High's Battle of The Sexes showcase." Ms. Darbus said as everyone cheered.

"Now lets welcome to sing our first song; Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Ryan Evans." As Ms. Darbus left everyone clapped while the boys came out and the music started to play.

**TROY-You keep telling me you want me  
Hold me close all through****the night**

**CHAD- I know!! that deep inside you need me  
No one else can make it right**

**RYAN- Don't you try to hide the secret  
I can see it in your eyes**

**ZEKE- You said the words without speaking  
Now I'm gonna make you mine!**

**ALL- Give me just one night, una noche!  
A moment to be by your side  
Give me just one night, una noche!  
I'll give you the time of your life! (TROY- the time of you life, ooooh  
I'll give you the time of your life  
oooh baby yeah!)**

**TROY- Your eyes of passion make me crazy**

**CHAD- Your existence makes me wild**

**ZEKE- I wanna loosen up your feelings**

**RYAN- see what's hiding inside**

**ALL- Just give me one night, una noche!  
A moment to be by your side  
Give me just one night, una noche!  
I'll give you the time of your life  
(CHAD-the time of your life oooooh ooh yeah oooh baby)**

At this part the boys start to salsa which surprised their girlfriends and their parents.

**CHAD- Aye que rico **_**[mmm how good]**_**  
me pone loca **_**[you make me crazy]**_

**ZEKE- como te mueves **_**[how you move]**_**  
como me toca **_**[how you touch me]**_

**RYAN- tu movimiento **_**[your movement]**_**  
tu sentimiento **_**[your feeling]**_**  
**

**TROY- si yo te quiero **_**[yes I love you]**_**  
te doy la noche **_**[I give you the night]**_

**ALL- toda la noche **_**[all the night]**_**  
****Aye, vamos! **_**[let's go!]**_

_**ALL-**_** Give me just one night!  
(Give me one night baby)  
A moment to be by your side  
Give me just one night  
(Ahh Just one night ohh baby)  
I'll give you the time of your life  
(I'll give you the time of your life)  
Give me just one night  
**

**Give me just one night, una noche  
A moment to be by your side  
(A moment to be by your side)  
Give me just one night, una noche (ohh yeah)  
I'll give you the time of your life**

RYAN-(Come on come on come on now baby)

**Give me just one night, una noche  
A moment to be by your side**

**(A moment to be by your side)- ZEKE**

****

Give me just one night, una noche

**  
****I'll give you the time of your life  
**

**(I'll give you the time of your life)-CHAD  
(the time of your life)-TROY  
**

**ohhh yeah**

The guys all bow while everyone cheers and they leave the stage.

"Wow they were great." Gabriella said.

"Yeah and where in the world did they learn how to speak Spanish that good." Lucille said looking at Gabriella who is just smiling.

Ms. Darbus walks out so she can introduce the next person. "You've seen him in a couple of musicals, now here he is to sing for us Troy Bolton!"

He comes out in different clothes ( which to Gabriella he looks pretty damn sexy in) and backup dances (the rest of the boys are his dancers too).

**Baby are you down? **_**[x5]**_**  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is fallin' down  
Down, down (oh)**

**You already know  
Tonight is the night to let it go  
Put on a show (show, show)  
I wanna see how you lose control  
So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape (escape, escape)**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry  
Baby are you down? **_**[x5]**_**  
Down, down  
Baby are you down? **_**[x5]**_**  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down**

Troy starts to walk down to Gabriella, grabs her hand and starts to sing the next verse to her.

**  
Just let it be  
Come on and bring your body next to me  
I'll take you away (ay)  
Turn this place into our private getaway  
So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape  
So why don't we run away**

**So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry  
Baby are you down? **_**[x5]**_**  
Down, down  
Baby are you down? **_**[x5]**_**  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down**

As Troy comes back on the stage, Chad jumps over him and starts to sing shocking the whole crowd.

**Down like she's suppose to be  
She gets down all over me  
Down like her temperature  
Cause to me she's zero degrees  
She's cold, over freeze  
I got that girl from over seas  
Now she's my Miss America  
Now can i be her soldier, please?  
I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love  
Got me look like baby Cupid  
Sending arrows from above  
Don't you ever leave the side of me  
And waiting definitely, not probably  
And honestly I'm down like that economy (Yeah)**

**So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only (oh)  
No need to worry (oh)  
Baby are you down **_**[x5]**_** (oh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oh, down)  
Baby are you down **_**[x5]**_** (oh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oh, down)  
Even if the sky is falling down  
Oh, oh, the sky is falling down**

"Thank you East High now please welcome my buddy, CHAD DANFORTH!" Everyone starts clapping and cheering and the girls and the parents are still shocked. They never expected Chad to sing a solo. He came out in a new outfit with the guys as his backup all in new clothes.

**Yeah  
Come on now  
Here we go  
Let's do it**

**Yeah..  
**

**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah  
**

**I realized that this is where my heart is  
Now is the time to finish what i started  
Can't worry bout what other people might say  
It's who i am  
Gotta live my dream my own way**

**Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
You know we gotta do it right now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we shine we gotta**

**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah**

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

**Push it push it to the limit limit**

That's right

**Gonna turn it up  
That's the way we do it now  
No time to stop**

Looks at the guys and high fives them

**The champions are in the house  
Yeah we can be  
Winners 'cause we understand  
Our destiny is right here in our hands**

**Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
We reaching for the sky now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we fly (we gotta)**

**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah**

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
We got it  
Wanna hear the crowd  
Everybody now  
Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
Can't stop us  
Gotta show them how  
We gonna bring the house down

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Let's go

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it to the limit....

Chad bows with his crew than leaves and Ms. Darbus comes out. "Well that was a shocker. Give it up for our East High boys." She says as all the boys come out. Chad looks at Troy and he gives him the okay.

"WHAT TEAM? WILDCATS! WHAT TEAM? WILDCATS! WHAT TEAM? WILDCATS! WILDCATS GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!

**Hope you liked it. The girls are coming up next. **

**SONGS- Give me just one night 98 degrees**

**Down Jay Sean**

**Push it to the limit Corbin Bleu**


	4. The Girls Turn

**CHAPTER 4  
**

**BACKSTAGE:**

"Well I must say you guys actually did good." Sharpay said as they saw the guys.

"We told you we would." Ryan said smirking.

"Who knew my boyfriend could sing." Taylor said smiling and hugging Chad.

"Yeah were still shocked too, even though we knew he was going to perform." Troy said patting Chad on the back.

"Yeah well I'm still surprised you were actually listening when I taught you Spanish. Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"I told you I was paying attention." Troy said coming to his defense.

"Okay girls your up." Ms. Darbus said as she goes out on stage.

"You guys better take your seats if you wanna see real winners." Sharpay said smirking.

The guys just rolled their eyes and went to take their seats.

HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM

"Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for our girls Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor Mckessie, and Kelsi Nelson."

The girls all walked out in the same outfit but different colors. Gabriella purple, Sharpay pink, Taylor blue, and Kelsi orange. The girls all walk of in different ways and the music started to play.

**Gabriella comes up first**

**GABRIELLA-Theres a time when we all choose **

**To either quit or follow through**

**Then Sharpay**

**SHARPAY- To just loose faith  
Or trust your heart**

**Next Taylor**

**TAYLOR- To somehow lead you through the dark  
You're not the only one who's dreamin'  
**

**Last Kelsi**

**KELSI- And who needs help to carry on**

**They all met in the middle and hug**

**ALL- We might get lonely but we're not alone**

After they hug they all look up and one of the girls do the guitar solo.

_**[Guitar Solo]**_****

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters**

**TAYLOR- Gotta do what we gotta do  
Got the brains, got the power and we speak the truth  
**

**SHARPAY- We're from everywhere all around the world  
So ya best respect the cheetah girls**

**KELSI- Dancing, singing from our birth  
Working hard for what we deserve**

_**Gabriella goes down to her mother and all the gangs moms**_

**GABRIELLA- Trying not to break the rules  
'Cause mama didn't raise no fools  
**

**SHARPAY- It may seem we're only dreaming  
**

**TAYLOR- And we need help to carry on  
**

**GABRIELLA- Its good to know we're not alone**

**ALL- Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
Believe it mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters**

**KELIS- Someone's always there behind  
**

**GABRIELLA- To catch us if we fall (catches Kelsi)**

**ALL-Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change**

Believe it mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

As everyone cheers the girls run off stage to the back and Ms. Darbus comes out. "Excellent job girls. Now please give it up for Sharpay Evans."

Sharpay comes out in an hot out fit (the same one Ashley Tisdale wore in He Said She Said) with the girls as backup dancers. To Zeke and all the other males except the ones that had girlfriends thought she looked hot.

**Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh.**

**Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic**

**She's blowing your mind with her asset****  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh.  
**

**Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.**

He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they  


**Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her**

**Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.**

Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said

**He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they**

At this point in the song she goes down to Zeke and sing the next verse; as Zeke had his mouth wide open.

**One night with you, boy just night day with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day I think of**

Being with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together

**Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.**

Uh, what you waitin' for?

**He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they  
**

**You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.**

"Thanks East High. Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves. Now give it up for my girl GABRIELLA MONTEZ."

When she came out Troy's jaw dropped to the ground seeing his girl in that outfit made him go wild. The music started to play and Gabriella and her backup started to move their hips along to the beat.

**Hip shaker, dream maker  
Heart breaker, earth quaker  
I can be anything that you want me to  
Coin spender, mind bender  
Jet setter, go getter  
Changing my getup for anything you choose**

I won't mind trying on someone else  
I won't mind seeing just how it felt  
I might like changing my disguise  
To make you happy  


**Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
La, la, la, la you can be my**

**School teacher, mind reader  
Dream weaver, just be the  
One I can count on to play it up with me  
Hot waiter, cool skater  
Trail blazer, pose major  
Naughty and nice  
What I know you want to be**

You wanna try on someone else  
You might like seeing how it felt  
Do you mind changing your disguise  
If it makes me happy  


**Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
Let's go, let's go masquerading**

Gabriella walks down to Troy who still has his jaw dropped and starts to dance

**We'll make it fun  
When it's over and done  
I still want you to see the real me  
No more disguises  
Let true love decide  
If we should be together**

Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
Let's go, let's go masquerading

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

The crowd goes wild as Gabriella smiles and goes off the stage. "Bravo Ms. Montez. Next up is the finals and after we will choose our winners.

**Hope you like the chapter. THE FINALS ARE NEXT.**

**SONGS- **

**Cheetah Sisters- cheetah girls**

**He Said She Said- Ashley Tisdale**

**Masquerade- Ashley Tisdale **


	5. The Finals

**BACKSTAGE:**

"OMG Gabs you were great." Kelsi said hugging Gabriella who had just came backstage.

"Thanks K it was fun too."

"And your outfit is cute." Sharpay said looking at what Gabriella was wearing.

"I'll say." Troy said as him and the guys came up to them.

"Well, well, well looks like the boys are back." Taylor said as Chad came over to her.

"Yeah and who told you girls to go out there in those hot outfits." Troy said as he held Gabriella close to him.

"If you think those where hot wait until you see our final ones." Sharpay said as all the girls agreed and high five each other.

"Oh no" All the guys said as their eyes went wide and the girls just laughed.

"Alright children its time for your final performance. We are going to flip a coin to see who goes first, Ms. Montez choose." Ms. Darbus said as she came into the room.

"Tails."

"Heads. Looks like the boys are going first." Ms. Darbus said as she left to introduce them.

"Well looks like the saved the best for last, again." Sharpay said as they went to go take their seat.

"Yeah whatever just get ready to be amazed." Troy said smirking.

"Whatever you say wildcat." Gabriella said laughing as they all left.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, to perform their last song, give it up for Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Ryan Evans."

Everyone starts to clap as the light goes out and they see four figures while the music starts to play.

**RYAN- (A spotlight hits him) Yeah Ooohh Yeah Yeah**

**CHAD- (A spotlight hits him) Once there was a time love was just a myth**

**It wasn't for real, didn't exist**

**Til the day you came into my life**

**You forced me to think twice**

**ZEKE- (A spotlight hits him) I didn't have too much, no I wasn't rich**

**Gave me belief someday I'd be more than this**

**That's why until this day I'm still you man**

**Cause you made me understand that**

**ALL-** **Love is kisses in a bean bag chair**

**The two of us but no one there**

**Love is the moment that I climb the stairs **

**To hold you in my arms after we make love**

**Love is waking up to see you face**

**Or kissing in the morning rain **

** Love is**

**The only thing that keeps me sane**

**At the end of the day is that I've got you**

**TROY-(A spotlight hits him) You're my secret place where I can be myself**

**You connect with me like nobody else**

**Even though our circumstances changed**

**Our love still remains**

**RYAN- Meet me on the ground, still you help me fly**

**You taught me to be patient, I taught you to rely**

**So no matter what tomorrow brings**

**We got the simple thing cause**

**ALL- Love is kisses in a bean bag chair**

**The two of us but no one there**

**Love is the moment that I climb the stairs **

**To hold you in my arms after we make love**

**Love is waking up to see you face**

**Or kissing in the morning rain **

** Love is**

**The only thing that keeps me sane**

**At the end of the day is that I've got you**

They start to walk down the stairs and goes in front of their girl. They each took their hand and pulled them out of their seats and sang the next verse.

**ALL- Love is**

**A Sunday with the blanket wrapped around your waist**

** Love is**

**The way your lips seem to curve**

**When you say my name (TROY- say my name ohh)**

** Love is**

**And when I'm stressing like the world's turning upside down**

**TROY- Girl it all makes since when you're around**

**ALL- Love is kisses in a bean bag chair**

**The two of us but no one there**

**Love is the moment that I climb the stairs **

**To hold you in my arms after we make love**

**Love is waking up to see you face**

**Or kissing in the morning rain **

** Love is**

**The only thing that keeps me sane**

**At the end of the day is that I've got you**

**ALL- Love is **

**Waking up to see your face**

**Kissing in the morning rain**

**At the end of the day is that I've got you**

"Thank you East High." They all say at the same time.

"Wow they were great." Sharpay said as they got ready to go next.

"Yeah well what I want to know is that you guys make love now." Greg said as he raised his eyebrow and looked at Gabriella.

"Oh well look at that. Come on girls we're next." Gabriella said as she and the girls ran off as their parents started to laugh.

Soon Ms. Darbus came on stage to introduce them.

"Well done young gentlemen. Now everyone give it up for Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor Mckessie, and Kelsi Nelson."

All the girls come out and at the same time the boys and the fathers' jaws dropped. The fathers because they couldn't believe what their daughters were wearing and the guys because well their girlfriends looked hot as hell. Gabriella had on black shorts and a black shirt that said "Latinos Are Better", Sharpay had on the same shorts and shirt but hers said "I'm A Flirt", Taylor had on tight black pants and a black shirt that said "Beware Wild Child" and Kelsi had on the same thing but her shirt said "Sexy As Hell" which made every boy's mind go crazy including their boyfriends. The music starts and the girls start to dance along to the beat.

**ALL- You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you  
Can Keep On Watchin Me (Ay)  
You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you  
Can Keep On Watchin Me**

**SHARPAY- Look At Me I Know I'm Fly (Fly)  
Look At Me you Wanna Be Fly Like that I,  
I'm The Truth and the Truth Don't lie  
(GABRIELLA-Gimme 10 Feet Chick)  
Now Add Another 5**

**If I Had A stiff one you be all on that (GABRIELLA-I'm On Fire) I Put Hot On The Map  
Cause I Be The One That you Wanna Be Like  
(Oh Oh Oh) Yeah you Wanna Be Like Me**

**ALL- Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay) From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Talk Like Me  
Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me  
Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)  
Trynna Imitate Me (Ay) She Trynna Move Like Me  
Trynna Act Like Me Trynna  
Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me**

**  
KELSI- Look At Me you Know I'm Hot (GABRIELLA-Know I'm Hot)  
Look At Me Bet you Wish you Had My Spot (GABRIELLA-you Can't Chick But I'm a Let you Try) To Get On My Level Level Get On My Level Tonight**

**If I Had A stiff one you'll be all on that (GABRIELLA-I'm On Fire) I Put Hot On The Map Cause I'll Be The One That you Wanna Be Like  
(Oh Oh Oh) Yeah you Wanna Be Like Me**

**ALL- Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay)  
From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Talk Like Trynna Walk Like Me  
Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)  
Trynna Imitate Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Move Like Me Trynna Act Like Me Trynna Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me.  
**

Gabriella starts to go down next to Troy as Taylor goes down next to Chad who both still have the mouths wide open. Gabriella starts to dance and sing her verse to Troy while Taylor does the same to Chad.

**GABRIELLA- She wish she was fine  
She wish she was a dime like me  
'Cause I'm a hottie and this is a party  
She wish she was me but that's too bad**

**TAYLOR- She wish she was bad  
She wish that she had all the boys like me  
It ain't easy being meazy baby**

They both back on stage and while they are moving Troy and Chad are still in a trance and tries to follow them but Greg and Jack pulls them back.

**ALL- Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay) From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay) She Trynna Talk Like Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club  
Like Me Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay) Trynna Imitate Me (Ay) She Trynna Move Like Me Trynna Act Like Me Trynna Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like  
Me.**

**GABRIELLA- She wish she was fine**

**TAYLOR- She wish she was fine**

**GABRIELLA- She wish she was a dime**

**TAYLOR- She wish she was a dime**

**GABRIELLA-'Cause I'm a hottie and its a party  
She wish she was me but that's too bad**

**TAYLOR- She wish she was me but that's too bad**

**ALL- You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay)  
You, you (Ay)You, you  
Can keep on watching me  
You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you (Ay) You, you  
Can keep on watching me**

All the girls go to the middle of the stage and stand back to back.

**GABRIELLA- Ooh**

As the finish the crowd goes wild and the girls smile, bow and walk off the stage as Ms. Darbus comes back on stage.

"Wow excellent job girls. Now the judges will write down who the winners are."

**BACKSTAGE**

"OMG girls that was sooo much fun." Kelsi said as they walked backstage.

"Yeah and did you guys see Troy's face it was priceless." Gabriella said laughing at her boyfriend.

"Yeah and so was Chad's."

"Yeah well that's because you girls were in those hot ass outfits." Chad said as the guys walked up to them.

"Yeah I mean Jack and Greg had to hold those two back." Zeke said pointing to Troy and Chad.

The girls laugh while Troy and Chad glare at Zeke.

"It's not our fault you two wanna wear those outfits." Troy said looking at what Gabriella had on.

"Aw its okay babe we know we're too hot for our on good." Gabriella said as they all laughed.

**ONSTAGE**

"Alright now that we have who the winner is, lets bring everyone out on stage." Ms. Darbus said as the girls all come out and the boys.

"And the winner is……

"**Ha ha trick you didn't I. Who do you think should win? The winner will be in the next episode. **

**SONGS-**

**Love is- backstreet boys**

**Like Me- Girlicious**


	6. The Winners

_Last time on Battle of the Sexes-_

"_Alright now that we have who the winner is, lets bring everyone out on stage." Ms. Darbus said as the girls all come out and the boys._

"_And the winner is……_

_(NOW)_

"And the winner is…."

"Come on Grandpa, who won." Ten year old, Kaylee Bolton said.

"Yeah was it mom or dad." Her thirteen year old brother, Christopher (Chris) Bolton said.

"I don't know if I should tell you guys" Greg Montez said as he looked at his two grandchildren.

"PLEASE." They both said and gave him the puppy dog face that they got from their mother.

"Okay, okay back to the story."

"And the winner is….." Ms. Darbus started off.

The waiting made everyone nervous. Some people wanted the girls to win while on the other hand some wanted the boys to win.

"And the winners are….. THE GIRLS!"

When the girls heard that they won they started to jump up and down and scream while everyone else in the crowd clapped and cheered fro them. The boys on the other hand couldn't believe they lost. They weren't mad about the showcase, they were mad about the bet. They knew since they lost they were in for hell. They went to go hug the girls and congratulate them.

"Well congrats on winning girls you guys earned it." Troy said as he hugged a happy Gabriella.

"Thanks and I believe you us girls 50 buck." Gabriella said.

"And a trip to the mall." Sharpay added in.

As everyone clapped Ms. Darbus brought up a trophy for the girls and to end out the night Gabriella looked at the girls and the crowd and said

"WHO'S HOUSE

OUR HOUSE

WHO'S HOUSE

OUR HOUSE

WHO'S HOUSE

OUR HOUSE

WILDCATS

GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME

"And that's how your mother and aunts won the showcase and the bet." Greg said as he heard the door open to see his daughter and son-in-law walk in.

"MOM, DAD" Both kids said as they ran to their parents.

"Hey guys. Have fun with grandpa." Troy said as he and Gabriella sat down next to their kids.

"Yeah grandpa told us a story on you guys." Kaylee said as she sat next to her father.

"Oh really which one?" Gabriella said looking at her father.

"The one when you and Aunt Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi beat dad and the guys in the showcase."

"Oh yeah that was a good story."

"Only because you girls won." Troy said as he looked at his wife.

"Not only did we win that but we also won the bet." Gabriella said as everyone started to laugh.

"I can't wait to tell the guys the story." Chris said as him and his sister ran off.

"I have a feeling that another battle of the sexes will be here." Greg said as he looked at the two.

**There's the last episode. I had to a shocker at the end, it seemed like the perfect ending. Hope you guys liked who won. Thanks for the reviews and reading the story**.


End file.
